Blue Skies And Black Hearts
by Cloud Raithwall
Summary: Jaylen Strife has been through a lot; the death of her family and the abilities that make her a freak. She knows she will never be accepted among humans, but what about Arrancars? An accidental run-in from a Hollow sends her to Heuco Mundo. GrimmjowXOC
1. My Life Just Becomes Wierder

**Blue Skies and Black Hearts**

**Chapter 1 –**

I walked through the halls of Karakura High once more, loathing the stares I was receiving. One group of girls was whispering while staring and it really pissed me off.

"What the hell are you staring at!" I snapped at them.

Three of them cowered under my glare. However one of them decided to be bold. I thought her name was Masaki.

"You, Jaylen, who else has purple hair in this school? Natural purple hair, really? Why don't you just dye it, freak?" she questioned.

Before I could say anything a certain head of orange hair stopped behind her.

"Hey!" he growled. "Why don't you take your bitchy comments elsewhere?"

Masaki turned to face the idiot. "And if I don't, Ichigo? What are you gonna do? You can't hit a girl. Or are you gonna send your girlfriend there at me?" she asked pointing to the black haired girl next to him.

"She's not my ––!"

"I am not his girlfriend."

"Oh? So you've just been glued to his side ever since you got here for no reason, Rukia?" Masaki asked.

Rukia took a step closed to her. "My reasons are my own and none of your business, got that you insolent, childish brat? Now I suggest you take you and your friends here and leave before something bad happens," she hinted in both a sweet and threatening voice.

Masaki trembled a little before wordlessly leaving with her group.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked me a moment later.

I glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your rescuing, Ichigo."

"A simple 'thanks' would be nice," he said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Those girls shouldn't bother you anymore," Rukia chimed in, no longer having the dark note in her voice.

"No offense, Rukia, but I don't need your help either. I can take care of myself, as I have for some time now," I said looking at Ichigo.

Three others came to stand behind them. Yasutora Sado, known by everyone as Chad. His wavy brown hair falling past his eyes. He towered over everyone; he was the giant of the school. Next to him came Orihime Inoue, looking as dense as ever, and Uryu Ishida, looking as arrogant and nerdy as ever.

I had no real care for any of them, save for Chad. I didn't mind him. He actually saved me from getting raped a few months ago by some guy. Now that I think about it I actually liked him.

I turned away from them and walked away just as Orihime tried to wave hello at me. To tell the truth (and state the obvious) I wasn't really good with people. I didn't have any friends, Ichigo and his crew was the only ones who ever tried to make conversation with me or invite me places. Of course, I never really returned the conversing or went with them anywhere. I didn't fit in and I knew it.

People, ever since I can remember, have shunned me. Not just because of my long, purple hair, but because of my abilities. I can heal things, from little scratches to bringing people from the edge of death. I can't cure diseases like cancer or Alzheimer's, not the terminal ones anyway. I can also move things with my mind and cause illusions. However, using my powers was extremely draining. So I barely used them at all. Sometimes, though, I felt like I had untapped power that I longed for. Oh! Let's not forget, I can also see ghosts.

"Jaylen!" an annoying voice called loudly.

I groaned as a tall, transparent boy appeared beside me. "Go away, Ichiru."

"Aww! Jaylen Strife, my dear, are you really gonna be mean to me on my deathday?" he asked.

"Why the hell do you even celebrate your deathday?" I asked.

"Well, I can't celebrate my birthday anymore so I improvise with my deathday," he said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you celebrate somewhere else with someone else?"

"Because Ichigo scares me and nobody else can see me."

"I don't scare you? I scare everybody else."

"You don't scare me the slightest bit." He smiled.

He continued to follow me to class and took the seat next to me. The same place he sat in life before he died.

Alive, Ichiru was a boy that liked me and constantly followed me around, much like he does now. Girls were attracted to him but he always had a liking for me. I asked him why once and he told me it was because I was different from the other girls he knew. A year ago today, he was killed by a thug with a knife right in front of me. I ended up wounding the guy pretty bad and he took off. I didn't know or care if he lived. I had awoken in the middle of the night when he returned as a spirit. I me him back in elementary school and I haven't been able to shake him since.

Also, three years ago my sister was killed by a monster that only I and one other person could see. Ichigo . Which was why I was alone. My parents died when I was five so I only had my sister to care for me and she was my best friend. She, Mayumi, died when I was 13. She was only 22. Not caring if I got hurt I tried to save her but Ichigo wouldn't let me. Because of him I couldn't save my sister, or die trying. That was why I was so bitter towards him. I didn't really find out about my abilities until that night when I saw it. I tried to bring her back but she was already gone. I felt so useless.

I was taken from my thoughts when Ichiru spoke. "Alright! Time for gym class," he said.

I stood and headed towards the girl's locker room. When I noticed Ichiru try to follow me in I faced him with my scariest look.

"Don't you dare follow me in here," I growled.

"Oh, Jaylen. I won't watch you; I can find other things to look at. They can't see me and you know what they say; 'What they don't know won't hurt 'em'." He put on a fake philosopher's look.

I slammed the door in his face. "Idiot."

He stuck his head through it, smiling. "I can still walk through the door. Ghost, remember?"

"You sick bastard!" I punched him across the face and he flew back. I huffed a little and clenched my jaw trying to control my temper. I had to use my power to be able to make physical contact with him too.

I went to my locker and changed, knowing Ichiru was lurking around somewhere. I left and heard laughing behind me. The perv came to my side.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"No, probably not, but let's just say I started a riot in there," he answered chuckling.

"Don't say anymore," I ordered. As soon as we entered the gym I noticed Ichiru was leaving. I shot him a questioning look.

"Oh, it pains me to say this, but I must take my leave. Don't cry dear Jaylen, for I will return to your side. I have other things to attend to." He slipped away.

Translation: I'm leaving and I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go terrorize unsuspecting women.

I rolled my eyes and noticed the Badminton nets were up. Ugh. I hated Badminton. After attendance we were all paired up. In may class was Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu along with other kids I never interacted with.

"Ishida! You're with Inoue!" the teacher shouted.

Uryu and Orihime paired up, grabbing rackets and a birdie.

"Sado! You're with Kuchiki!" Chad and Rukia followed Uryu and Orihime.

"Kurosaki! You're with Strife!"

I groaned and we followed procedure. "Don't get in my way, Ichigo."

"I was about to say the same thing to you, Jaylen."

One thing I could say about our similarities, other than the ghost-seeing thing and people ridiculing us because of our hair color, was our intense competitive natures. The need to be better than each other.

We began to play against two other boys and it really bugged me when Ichigo kept hogging the birdie. After the first ten times, I shoved him over, making him fall flat on his face. I started laughing and he got up with a large, red splotch on his face. I laughed harder and he snapped.

"What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

I stopped laughing. "What do you think? You kept hogging the birdie!"

"You're too slow!"

"And you're an idiot!"

Our argument was interrupted by a loud screech outside. Me and Ichigo heard it and I thought we were the only ones who did. We tore out to find the source. I heard Rukia shout for us and the teacher too, but we kept running.

About five blocks away we stopped. Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were just behind us. I saw Ichiru getting attacked by a masked beast that looked so familiar.

"Ichiru!" I cried out.

"A Hollow," Ichigo stated. "Rukia!"

She put on a red glove and pushed on his forehead. He split in two; his gym-clothed body fell to the ground while the body wearing black robes stood holding a large blade. Ichigo raised it and attacked the large monster.

Suddenly I noticed a yellow teddy bear fall, flailing, from Orihime's back. I couldn't tell which was more insane, a moving plush toy or Ichigo having two bodies.

"Dammit! I hate gravity!" the toy cried.

Okay… the TALKING, moving plush toy was more insane.

"You talk!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, get used to it sister," it said.

Normally I would've beaten the thing to a pulp for saying that, but I was too freaked out at the moment.

"Kon! Get over here!" Rukia shouted.

"Yes, miss Rukia," the toy replied.

I watched Ichigo fight the monster and Ichiru ran towards us. He cowered behind me. The monster, or Hollow, or whatever it was' tail flung at us and we were sent flying. I felt like I was being absorbed into something then I landed on harsh ground. I looked up and saw a portal showing the houses of Karakura Town. The Hollow came through it and both of Ichigo's bodies followed.

"Hey! You Hollow freak!" Ichigo shouted.

The monster faced him and roared. Ichigo's blade came down upon the beast's mask. It cried out and disappeared.

"NO!" Rukia cried suddenly. I followed her eyes and saw that the portal had closed.

Ichigo spun and swore.

"What the hell is going on! What was that thing! And where are we!" I demanded exasperated.

Rukia looked at me saddened. "We're in Heuco Muendo."

"Heuco Muendo?" I asked.


	2. Hueco Mundo

**Blue Skies and Black Hearts**

**Chapter 2 – Heuco Mundo**

At one moment I was at school, things were simple. Or, at least, as simple as they could be for me. Then I get thrown into another dimension. How life can just screw with a person is incredible. To be honest, Huco Mendo or Huiko Mindo or whatever the hell this place was just was plain creepy and it sucked. Period.

"What is this place?" I asked anybody who was listening.

"I told you, Hueco Mundo," Rukia repeated irritably.

"I know where we are!" I snapped. "But, what is this place?"

"The home of Hollows," Ichigo said.

"Look, Jaylen." Rukia grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. She actually had to look up a little because I was taller. "Now is not the time to ask questions. This place," she paused, "it's evil. And it's infested with things like the creature you just saw a few moments ago. We will answer what questions you or Ichiru do have later, but, now, we have to get back to the Human World."

I thought about it a moment. "Okay," I grumbled.

"Good." She let me go.

"Rukia? How exactly are we going to get home?" Orihime asked. She stood close to Ichigo, who looked like our only fighter.

"We have to find another Hollow and force it to take us back somehow," she said.

"Another Hollow!" Uryu asked disbelieving.

"Yes! It's the only way we can get back," she said harshly. She was stressed. Hell, we all were.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Uryu. You don't have any of those pills that bait Hollows, do you?" Chad asked. Uryu shook his head.

"Damn," Ichigo grunted. "How the hell are we going to get one of these things here!"

"You idiot," Kon said. "Rukia just said this place was infested."

"Yeah, well, I don't see any here. Do you?" Ichigo demanded.

Kon looked away. "No…"

"Exactly."

"Shut-up! Both of you!" Rukia snapped. "We start looking."

"Now?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Aww! I almost got eaten and you want me to start searching this god forsaken place?" he demanded childishly.

"Yes now quit complaining," she growled.

"Hey! Watch who you're barking orders to!" I snarled, stepping in front of her.

"You don't know anything about this place or what or who is here. Trust me, you don't want to know. I do so I am leader here," Rukia told me angrily.

"Says who! Why would I take orders from a midget anyway?"

"Says me! And this 'midget' will kick your ass, child. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I'd like, no, I'd LOVE to see you try it! Do something!"

"Both of you enough!" Ichigo shouted,

We ignored him and Rukia did something. She began to glow then, out of nowhere, she shot something at me. I flew back and landed on my ass. I grunted and stared at her for a moment. Her attire had completely changed, she was wearing the same thing Ichigo was only she had a smaller katana. She pointed the sword against me.

"You are just a human girl with high spiritual power, that's all. I'm a Soul Reaper with abilities you couldn't comprehend," she said glaring.

"Rukia! Stop!" Orihime cried.

I stood. "You don't know me," I growled. "I could make you wish you were dead. I can make you dead. I am not just a **girl**!" I raised a large stone behind her and threw it. My anger gave me my power.

She quickly spun and sliced it in half. Before she could come at me I gave her a horrid migraine. She screamed and fell to the ground. She sat on her knees and dropped the sword to bring her hands to her head.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried. "Jaylen! Stop!"

I ignored him. After another minute my power began to fail and my breathing became labored. I dropped my hand and Rukia rose. She shoved me back with her psychic force. I felt the pain, but I couldn't react. I was too drained. Rukia, then, appeared over me, her blade pressed lightly on my throat.

"How did you do that?" she asked in a low voice.

"Go to hell," I said breathlessly. The statement sounded better than 'I don't know'.

She pressed the sword harder. I flinched. "You will tell me." Her glare was meant to be menacing but I showed I wasn't afraid.

"Rukia, stop this," Ichigo said. He pulled her back, but she pointed the katana at me.

"If you are hiding something -"

"What?" I hissed.

Ichiru stepped in front of her, his transparent body only making her seem paler. "Don't try anything again."

As I shakily stood up, Ichiru tried to help. I tore my arm away from him and glared at him. "Don't help me. I can take care of myself."

"Jaylen-"

"No!" I snapped. I walked away and it took all of my strength not to collapse. I guessed Ichiru's help would have taken a lot off my shoulders, but I hated looking weak in front of anybody.

"Hey! Jaylen!" Orihime called, coming up next to me.

"Go away Orihime. I want to be alone," I said.

"It's not safe alone anywhere here we have to stay together, it's safer in numbers," she said.

I glared at her. "Stop trying to help me. I've been alone for years and I've been fine."

She grabbed my arm. "This is Hueco Mundo, not the Human World."

To tell the truth I didn't care at the moment if it was Jupiter, but I debated a moment. I noticed small, dark figures growing towards us. I looked and Orihime's eyes followed. The first form was very large from the distance they were from us and the second form was normal sized. As they got closer I noticed they were two men.

The larger one moved like a bear. He had tan skin and his head was large and he was bald. The man was all muscle and brawn. He had long, bushy side burns and I noticed a thin ponytail. His eyebrows were orange for some reason and he had red markings under his eyes. What really got my attention was what was on his chin. It looked like a jawbone complete with 8 teeth.

The other man was dwarfed by his much larger counterpart. He was slender, yet fairly muscular and was average in height. Overall, he had a melancholic appearance. His hair was fairly short, messy, and black. His skin was pale white, like a ghost, a black upper lip, noticeably thick eyebrows, and teal lines that descended from his eyes, like tears. And part of his bangs fell between his eyes. He had what looked to be a broken helmet on the left side of his head.

"Oh no," Orihime whispered, taking me away from my observation of them.

I tore my eyes away from the pair. "Who are they?" I asked.

"We have to go back, Jaylen," she pleaded, tugging at my arm.

"You won't be going anywhere." I spun and faced the two men. They were farther away a second ago and here they were, right before our eyes. It was the larger one who spoke and he was smiling arrogantly. His brown eyes glowing.

Me and Orihime backed up. "What do you want?" I asked sounding strong and fearless but feeling the complete opposite.

They were both wearing a white uniform. A white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. The large man's coattail was short and he wore the thing open, revealing a well-toned body. The more emo-looking man's coattail was long and he wore his zipped up. His collar was open and rather high. One big thing that freaked me out on both of them, they both had holes in them. Not fatal, just like they were a part of them. It was like a large, round gap in them that opened up to the other side and, to be honest, it scared the shit out of me. Big boy's was in the center of his chest and emo boy's was at the base of his throat.

The big guy laughed at my question. He was so tall I felt he was going to step on me. "What do you want?" I growled.

"Look Ulquiorra," the big one bellowed, "this one has spunk."

The one apparently named Ulquiorra ignored him. He was observing me closely. He seemed to have a perpetual frown and his bored expression never faded. I noticed his eyes were green and his pupils were slit-shaped.

"Grab her, Yammy," Ulquiorra said.

"Which one?" Yammy asked.

"The one with purple hair."

My eyes widened and I shoved Orihime away. "Run!" I ordered. She ran and I tried to follow, but Yammy grabbed me. I was already weak so I couldn't do much. I did manage to kick him in the face and get some distance.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" I heard Orihime cry.

Ulquiorra appeared in front of me and I halted, gasping. I tried to turn away but, then, I felt myself being picked up by my throat. I kicked and squirmed; as I fought I tried to get as much air as I could.

"You bitch!" Yammy snarled, squeezing tighter. I yelped and tried to glare at Yammy, who held me higher than his head.

"Don't kill her," Ulquiorra ordered tonelessly.

"Why?" Yammy demanded.

Ulquiorra hit him in the stomach with four fingers. One would think that Yammy wouldn't have even felt it, but he cried out and dropped me. I landed on my side and looked up, coughing a fit in the meantime. Ulquiorra stood between me and Yammy. Yammy held his stomach tenderly. "Do not ever question me," Ulquiorra said.

Yammy refused to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry," he apologized bitterly.

Ulquiorra then turned to me. "Get up."

I could barely hold myself on my side so I dropped completely. I needed rest, I couldn't fight. I couldn't even stand. "I can't," I whispered.

"Carry her and don't harm her," he ordered Yammy.

Just as Yammy threw me over his shoulder I heard Ichigo yell my name. Yammy faced him and I looked up with little strength. Ulquiorra pointed two fingers at Ichigo, who was coming at us really fast, and a sphere of green began forming around his fingers.

"Ichigo! Stop!" Rukia shouted coming up behind him. Chad, Uryu, Kon, Ichiru, and Orihime followed her. Ichigo wouldn't listen and Ulquiorra shot the green ball at him. The wave that went with it sent the others flying with him, only Ichigo got the brunt of it.

I felt so helpless, I couldn't move. I had to go and lose my temper with Rukia and use all of my energy. It was stupid. I knew I was in a dangerous place and still I had to go off. I felt like such an idiot.

Yammy laughed. "Dumbasses," he said.

Ulquiorra said nothing, his expression never changing. He turned and Yammy followed, they began walking and after a mile or so I grew nauseous and groaned. "Shut it," Yammy said.

I groaned again.

"I said shut it!" he growled.

I groaned louder. Yammy began to move me, probably to hit me again. "Yammy, stop," Ulquiorra commanded. "Just put her down a moment."

Yammy complied by dropping me. I grunted and got on my hands and knees. "What is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra asked me without real care. He didn't even try to fake it. In response, my stomach turned over and I vomited. When I finished he helped me up.

"Does that answer your question?" I wondered sarcartically.

He ignored my tone. "Yes, now, let's keep moving." He nodded to Yammy, who picked me up again.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded weakly.

"To our leader," Ulquiorra replied.

"What the hell for?"

He looked straight ahead as he spoke, "You have an oddly high level of power. You may be useful."

Before I could tell him off, I fainted.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it. Jaylen is getting taken to Aizen. I have to say this FF is based on what I have researched and heard. I watch Bleach but since I don't have the time to get as far as probably all of you I have to use what I have. I will promise that in Chapter 3 Grimmjow will make his debut and I apologize that he hasn't already. I got this chapter out as soon as I could and I'll try to do the same with chapter 3. I hope I did well with the other characters and didn't change them too much. I would like to ask you readers to give some reviews, they are much appreciated. **

**-Cloud Raithwall **


	3. Las Noches

**Blue Skies And Black Hearts**

**Chapter 3 – Las Noches**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself flopping around like a fish on Yammy's very uncomfortable shoulder.

"Hey! Asshole! What the hell!" I snapped.

"At last you're up. And watch your mouth!" Yammy growled.

"Fuck off!" My words were laced in ice.

Before Yammy could say or do anything Ulquiorra spoke. "Enough, both of you. We are here."

"Where? Put me down so I can see," I commanded. My spark had returned along with my strength.

"Don't Yammy," Ulquiorra ordered. At first, I thought he told the brute not to listen to me until Yammy groaned. "Put her down."

"What if she runs?" Yammy questioned.

I turned and saw Ulquiorra shoot him a dangerous look. "Do as you're told."

Yammy complied, struck with slight fear. I landed on my feet and looked at the huge structure before me. It stood out like a dome, surrounded by other cylinder-shaped buildings. It looked like a sand castle made on the beach. The dome's top hosted five other towers. The entire fortress, including its much smaller neighbors, was white. A white palace that, I had a feeling, held some pretty dark things.

Ulquiorra began walking forward and we followed. "Los Noches," he said.

As we got closer, I noticed the outside walls were wiped smooth from the sand. We entered the building and I noticed the ceiling first. It was tall and wide, it stimulated the blue sky that was known in my world. Or, at least, the Human World, the place I never belonged to. Awestruck, I ran my hand along the nearest column and repeated said gesture as we moved through the large room. I had to admit, I liked this place.

Then I remembered why I was here.

I dropped my hand and followed Ulquiorra up a set of stairs that I didn't even realize was there. I wondered idly if Ichigo and the others were looking for me. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Ichigo's recklessness with Ulquiorra. Then again, I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't fight with Rukia. I, foolishly, let my temper get the best of me. And, still, I lost. I would beat her next time, _if there will be a next time, _I thought depressedly.

I was taken from my thoughts when a large set of doors opened. The next room was large, but smaller than the first. The walls were the same white and, in the center, was an extremely long table with five chairs positioned on each side and one on each end. I counted seven, who were dressed like my bitter companions, who sat in the side chairs and one occupied the far seat with two others on both sides. It looked like there was a meeting going on. All those who were there went silent upon our entrance and twenty eyes were on us. It felt as though their eyes fell on me in particular and, for pride's sake, I kept my head held high.

My eyes followed the left side up. The first chair was occupied by a man. He had wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that was unkempt and parted down the center. On his chin was a faded ghost of a goatee. His creepy skull remnant was a fanged bottom jaw that lies along his neck as though it was a necklace. He had a lazy, unenthused look on his face, like he wanted to go back to bed.

After him was a really old guy, and I mean **old**. To prove this, his moustache and hair were as white as fresh snow. His wrinkled face was lined by scars in the left side of his chin and across hi right eye. Despite his aged looks, he was quite stocky and muscular, like Yammy next to me. I noticed he wore a regal white coat with fur lining and his overall appearance gave him the look of a Viking Lord. He had a five pointed crown just above his forehead and his expression held arrogance and frustration to our sudden interruption.

_Well, suck it up old man._

Next to him was, surprisingly, a woman. She had dark skin and messy blond hair. She also had three locks, which were tied at the bottom, hanging in her face. Her jacket covered the lower half of her face downward and stopped just below her breasts. I figured her remnants were somewhere around there. Her expression was clam and she kept her eyes on me the entire time.

The chair after her was empty, but after was a really freaky looking guy. Even sitting he was my height, perhaps taller, and I could only imagine how tall he truly was. He was very thin and lanky. His face was set in a huge smile, that openly revealed hi upper teeth. His black hair hung past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face. I noticed he had a white eye patch that disappeared under that hair. His open eye reminded me of a snake's and I felt that eye go over my body with lust. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I shuddered.

On the other side, in the first chair, was another guy. He held my attention the most. I have to admit he was the least creepy one here, along with the best looking. He had light blue spiky hair and eyes. Below them were blue markings like that of a cat. Even he had a weird skull piece on his face, but it just seemed to fit him. It looked like a right jawbone. He looked laid back and irreverent, but I saw a fire in his eyes that told me his looks were deceiving.

I tore my eyes away from him to the next guy. He was bigger in both size and brawn, but smaller than Yammy, with slightly larger lips than the rest. He was bald, but had a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, resembling a Mohawk. He wore a pair of skull shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace that made him look like some kind of witch doctor. His chin supported three triangle shaped tattoos and had four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with sots like exclamation points. These were on both sides of his head resulting in eight lines. His expression was calm and completive.

Next to him was a man with shoulder-length pink hair. He wore rectangular framed glasses that gave him a scholarly appearance. His face was the only part of him that was exposed in his uniform. He had a knowing glint in his eyes with a hint of narcissism and he looked at me like I was a lowly lab rat.

The last guy on the right side really freaked me out. His head was a large, glass cylindrical capsule that, I noticed, was filled with some kind of red liquid. To cover whatever was inside was an elongated white mask covered with eight holes. He wore a dress garb with a frilly noble's coat and a single white gentleman's glove.

The man sitting on the end was obviously the leader. He was handsome with swept back hair and a strand hanging in his face, His hair was brown and his eyes were oddly compelling, yet chilling at the same time. His attire was like those around him and he regarded us with mild curiosity.

"Ulquiorra, Yammy," he said in a calm manner. "I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever return."

Ulquiorra said nothing, as did Yammy.

"What is this now?" the leader asked.

Yammy shoved me forward and I staggered. When I regained myself I shot him a dangerous look. "Touch me again and I'll kick your ass!" I snapped.

Yammy raised his hand to backhand me when the leader spoke again. "Now, now Yammy. Is that any way to treat a guest?"

The brute lowered his hand. "No," he said.

"We found her with a group of intruders after I felt the power of a Soul Reaper and an unknown power of neither Hollow nor Soul Reaper. We searched it out and I felt the same power coming from her. Her friends tried to save her," Ulquiorra explained.

"They weren't my friends," I hissed.

The leader chuckled. "Even from here I feel her power, for she has the potential to be as strong as an Espada."

The really big, old guy slammed his fist down on the table, making me flinch. "You can't be serious, Aizen!" She's human, there's no reason she could be as strong as one of us!"

The leader, Aizen, didn't move. "Why don't you see for yourself, Baraggan," he suggested.

Baraggan stood with the slouch of an elderly man, but still was tall. He came toward me and stopped only a few feet from me. He raised his hand out to me.

"Watch it old man," I warned, "I told Yammy not to touch me, and same goes for you."

"Silence, girl! You have no right in talking to me that way. I could easily break your neck," he said proudly.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to provoke him any further. He may have been an old man but I had the feeling he was just as strong as Yammy or Ulquiorra. He huffed after a moment and skulked back to his seat.

"Tell me, child, what is your name?" Aizen asked.

"Jaylen. Jaylen Strife," I replied.

"Pleasure, Jaylen. I am Sosuke Aizen, King of Las Noches and leader of the Espada before you. You may call me Aizen. You've already met Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer."

I nodded, surprised at his politeness.

He began gesturing to the people at the table. He went in the exact order my eyes did when I entered the room. "Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, and Aaroniero Arruruerie."

My eyes rested upon Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – what a mouthful – for a moment, taking in his handsome and muscular form again. I noticed his blue eyes were aflame with a form of passion I couldn't quite place. Those eyes were all that showed any emotion. I looked back at Aizen.

I decided to ask the million dollar question. "What are you going to do with me?"

The guy with the pink hair, whatever his face was, chuckled. "I can think of a few things," he said.

"So can I," said the creeper with the horrid smile seductively.

"Granz, Nnoitra. Enough," Aizen said.

"Hmph," Granz huffed with arrogance.

Nnoitra remained unfazed.

Aizen smiled warmly at me. "To be honest, my dear, I'm not quite sure. However," he began. He stood from his seat – although it looked more like a throne to me – and started toward me. "I believe that if what Ulquiorra, here, said about you is true – and I do believe him –, then you will be kept here until I… figure out something." He smirked and turned toward Grimmjow. "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's eyes went from me to Aizen in response.

"Could you kindly take this girl to one of the guest rooms?" It didn't sound like a request.

Grimmjow stood obediently and began striding towards me with cat-like grace. He had the usual white hakama with the black sash, his hands stuffed in his pockets boredly. His sash held up a blue-handled katana with a blue sheath on his left side, indicating he was right handed. His white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore it open, revealing his nicely chiseled and muscular chest and torso. Grimmjow also supported a large scar running down his torso and a hole, much like Ulquiorra and Yammy's, on his abdomen.

He nodded to Aizen respectively and openly glared at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra glared back and I immediately knew that Grimmjow wanted to start something. The blue-eyed predator returned his gaze to me. "C'mon," he said and moved past me. I followed eager to get away from all of those eyes. We moved silently together, only our footsteps making tapping noises against the marble floors.

In no time, we were standing before yet another white door. Grimmjow opened it and I followed him in.

"Here is where you stay," he told me.

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

He eyed me wearily. "You're a prisoner here and you're thanking me? That's stupid."

"Not stupid," I disagreed, looking around my new room. "Polite, that's all."

"Hmph." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called.

"What?"

"What is exactly going on? Who are you guys?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"I am an Espada, like the others, except Aizen and his two lackeys, Gin and Tosen. Why do you care?" he wondered.

"I want to know what the hell I've been dragged into. Me being kidnapped isn't exactly an everyday thing," I explained sarcastically. "I've heard the term before, Espada. What is it?"

He groaned irritably. "Why don't you ask someone else, girl?"

"Don't call me 'girl', my name is Jaylen," I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He left without another word.

I glared at where he stood and went to go lay down on the bed. After thinking for sometime about what was happening to me, my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for the wait, I was hoping to have this up sooner but my break has been full of running around and around. I only could get done what I could, when I could. **

**So I give you Grimmy at last. It's been quite the wait, even for me lol. He's being an ass, I know, but don't worry he'll warm up to Jaylen. He'll have to *hint* *hint*. XD hahahahahahaha! I also know I haven't brought Gin and Tosen in yet, they are coming up. I hope I did well because I have only seen a few episodes and have only been able to research what info I could bring together for me to understand. **

**Please review, it's much appreciated and helps motivate me. Until next time….X3**


End file.
